


Crushing Fate, Overturning Destiny

by tiffthom



Series: A Cursed Boy & Girl [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/M, Love, Tragic Romance, War, Zervis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: How many times had she perished? Hope and fate had beguiled her a time too many.





	Crushing Fate, Overturning Destiny

* * *

Her world blanked to white and shattered by a cruel insult of fate. The floor was still and dead beneath her and she couldn’t recall ever knowing such hopelessness. Not even when Zera’s eyes glazed with tears that could not fall. Not even when Precht cried out from the sting that left him half-blind. When her hands sucked the life out of Yuri’s wife and darkness made a home in the back of her mind, she still ran with hope pushing her forward towards _something._

How many times had she perished by now?

Maybe this was the last time because the look in Zeref’s eyes was not of the man she loved.

If the eyes are the windows of the soul, then the soul subsists only on death and agony. There was no love or faith in the face of this much loss and she hated every fantastic lie she’d made a life of, every time hope had advised her to just believe again.

As the world continued falling away, she remembered _Tenrou_ and the family she had and then the new one she gained. But evil wasn’t done with her. Death would not loosen its embrace and the pain of loss returned a hundredfold.

Even still, hope wiggled just underneath the left of her ribcage and she knew the crystal that kept her impervious to her sins would crack and she’d be free to right her wrongs.

_“This is the world… the world where we meet.”_

The last time he held her in his arms it appeared that _Ankhseram_ had given him just a moment of peace and they knew each other. His kisses trailed from her lips to her neck and she pressed into him needing to feel the love she’d forgotten. But _this_ was no longer _that,_ and his eyes contradicted the spoken desire of his heart.

Maybe it’s all because she fooled herself for ninety-five years, thinking she could face him as an enemy and not as the only man who had ever touched her heart.

 _“Do fairies have tails?”_  

It had always been her greatest mystery and the adventure she would never abandon, but now it was just as useless to hold onto as everything she believed Zeref would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Fairy Tail work and of course it'd feature my favorite ship of the series; Zervis. I hope you like it. This will be on ongoing series of drabbles and one-shots.


End file.
